The present invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting the peripheral surfaces of cylindrical nuclear fuel pellets for defects while rotating the pellets on their own axes.
In the manufacture of nuclear fuel pellets of uranium dioxide, very severe quality control is required. In particular, those defects which cannot be found by visual inspection must be found by non-destructive inspection.
However, with the conventional inspection apparatuses for peripheral surfaces of nuclear fuel pellets, much time has been required for inspecting and sorting the pellets.